Before the previous stop there were 29 people riding on a train. 19 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Solution: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $29 - 19$ people on the train. $29 - 19 = 10$ people are on the train.